Dear My Brother
by minyunghei
Summary: "Kau tidak tahu aku sempat tidak mengenalmu ketika dibandara. Kau tidak tahu seberapa kagetnya aku mengetahui bahwa kau sekarang sudah mahir membawa mobil, juga bermain Golf. Bagaimana kau menghabiskan setiap minggu di Gym. Tubuhmu yang tinggi menjulang, juga bisepmu. Apakah ini Adik kecilku?" It's BTS fanfic with Jungkook/Yoongi (KookGa) as the pairing.


**Dear My Brother**

 **It's BTS fanfic | KookGa | Fluffy | do not plagiarism | this story copyright by** __ **minyunghei**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Yoongi, kemarilah."

Yoongi kecil yang dipanggil hanya bisa menurut untuk meghampiri Ayahnya yang tengah membuka pintu sebuah ruangan yang menjadi tempat Ibunya melakukan persalinan tengah malam ini. Tangan mungilnya menggenggam erat baju Ayahnya dan menatapnya dengan pandangan bingungnya yang polos.

" _Eomma_ tidak apa-apa?" Yoongi bertanya seraya Ayahnya mengangkat tubuhnya kecilnya itu kedalam gendongannya. Berjalan perlahan memasuki ruangan bersalin itu dengan senyuman yang tak luntur di wajah tampannya.

"Tentu saja, _Eomma_ baik-baik saja. Dan bersiaplah untuk bertemu dengan Adik kecilmu."

Mata Yoongi mengerjap tidak mengerti. Pikiran 4 tahunnya hanya bisa berasumsi bahwa sang Ibu yang terbaring di atas ranjang sana tengah kesakitan. Ayahnya menurutkan Yoongi tepat disamping ranjang rawat Ibunya. Dan saat itulah Yoongi melihat makhluk kecil berada di dalam dekapan hangat Ibunya.

"A-adik?" Yoongi bertanya dengan suara yang pelan. Tungkainya berjalan mendekat, dan Ibunya tersenyum sangat manis kearahnya.

"Ya, ini adikmu, Yoongi-ya." Dengan pertakaan dari Ibunya, Yoongi dengan tergesa menaiki ranjang rawat tersebut, di bantu oleh Ayahnya.

"Y-Yoongi.. punya adik?"

Ibunya mengangguk dengan senyuman yang menenangkan. "Namanya Jungkook, Min Jungkook. Adikmu yang akan selalu kau jaga selamanya."

Dan sang Adik membuka mata mungilnya, menatap kearah orang tuanya bergantian dan setelah itu tatapan terkunci pada manik Yoongi yang menatapnya kagum. Yoongi dibuat terkejut saat Jungkook mulai menangis dan Yoongi pikir ini adalah salahnya.

"Jungkook tidak menyukaiku.." kepala Yoongi tertunduk, memainkan jemarinya di atas pangkuannya. Melihat itu Ayahnya tertawa, ia mengusak gemas surai anak sulungnya yang lembut.

"Jungkook menyukaimu, sangat menyukaimu. Kau adalah ' _Hyung'_ terbaik yang Jungkook punya."

Mendengar itu Yoongi langsung mengadahkan kepalanya untuk menatap kearah Jungkook yang masih menangis didalam pelukan Ibunya. Yoongi menggeserkan tubuhnya mendekat, tangan mungilnya yang bergemetar ragu menggapai wajah Adik kecilnya. Tetapi etelah usapan pertama Yoongi pada belah pipi Adiknya, Jungkook menghentikan tangisnya.

Dan itu berhasil membuat Yoongi tersenyum.

" _Hyung_ berjanji akan menjagamu selamanya! _Hyung_ mencintaimu."

.

.

.

.

.

Kening Yoongi bertaut dan matanya menatap liar kesegala penjuru bandara dengan tidak bersahabat. Menatap jam tangannya untuk kesekian kalinya dan sosok yang ia tunggu belum juga datang, menambah raut tidak suka di wajah manis.

" _Appa_ , aku ingin pulang."

Tetapi wajahnya kembali terlihat murung, bibirnya mengerucut dan diam-diam berdoa supaya Ayahnya tidak lupa untuk menjemputnya di bandara. Demi apapun Yoongi sangat merindukan keluarganya sekarang ini. Bersekolah di negara orang lain memang sungguh membuatnya tersiksa, tetapi setidaknya perjuangannya selama beberapa tahun terbayar dengan beasiswa yang cukup memuaskan. Berkuliah di _Oxford University_ , siapa yang tidak akan iri.

Dan sekarang Yoongi mendapat libur selama sebulan penuh, kenapa tidak menghabiskan dengan keluarga tercintanya?

Yoongi mengambil ponselnya, mencari nomor Ayahnya dan setelah menemukannya ia segera menekannya dan buru-buru menempelkannya di telinga.

 _"Halo, Yoongi-ya!"_

Suara Ayahnya terdengar sangat senang, membuat Yoongi tidak bisa menahan senyuman diwajahnya. " _Appa_! Aku sudah berada di bandara dan-"

 _"Tenang, tenang. Jungkook sedang berada di jalan untuk menjemputmu."_

Yoongi mengerjap sebentar lalu tersadar dan bola matanya melebar. "Jungkook?! Kenapa Jungkook?"

Ayahnya tertawa di sebrang sana, sudah berekspetasi Yoongi akan kaget. _"Jungkook menyuruh Appa untuk beristirahat dirumah, dia berkata akan menjemputmu dan bahkan sebelum Appa melarangnya dia sudah mengambil kunci mobil."_

"Hah?!" Yoongi memegap kaget. "Mobil?! _Appa_ , seharusnya kau melarangnya naik mobil. Kalau terjadi sesuatu dengannya bagaimana? Ya Tuhan, aku bisa mati."

 _"Rileks Min Yoongi, Jungkook cukup mahir mengendarai mobil, jangan khawatir."_

" _Appa_.." sungguh, Yoongi sangat menyayangi Ayahnya, tapi tidak seperti ini. "Bahkan disaat umurku 19 tahun kau tidak mengijinkanku naik mobil."

 _"Jungkook sudah berumur 20 tahun kalau kau lupa."_

Oh, benar juga.

" _Sudah, sudah_ ," Ayahnya kembali bersuara. " _Tunggu Jungkook, oke_?"

Dan setelah itu sambungan teleponnya mati begitu saja. Membiarkan Yoongi untuk kembali mencerna pembicaraannya dengan sang Ayah beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Astaga.. aku bisa gila."

Yoongi meraih kopernya untuk ia Tarik bersama dirinya kesebuah kedai kopi yang berada di bandara. Menghela nafas di saat kedai kopi itu terlihat dari pandangannya. Mungkin lima langkah lagi Yoongi akan memasuki kedai tersebut, kalau saja tangan seseorang yang melingkar di pinggang dan lehernya tidak menghentikan langkahnya.

Yoongi berjengit kaget dan ia hampir saja menyikut keras perut orang yang berani-beraninya memeluknya di sini jika suara familiar itu tidak menggema di telinganya.

"Yoongi- _hyung_ , aku merindukanmu."

Yoongi berbalik dan menemukan dada bidang yang terpampang di depan wajahnya, maka Yoongi mendongak dan dirinya hampir tersedar ludahnya sendiri.

"Ju-Jungkook?!" Yoongi terbatuk, matanya melebar menatap sosok Adik kecilnya (bahkan Yoongi tidak bisa menyebutnya kecil lagi) berdiri tegap di hadapannya dengan senyuman penuh menghiasi wajahnya.

"Kenapa?" Jungkook tertawa melihat ekspresi Yoongi yang terlihat lucu. "Kau terlihat kaget sekali, _hyung."_

Yoongi menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan menelaah, mematainya dari atas sampai bawah. Adik kecilnya ini benar-benar bertumbuh pesat. Yoongi bahkan hampir tidak mengenali adik kecilnya ini karena ya Tuhan; anak ini meminum apa sampai tubuhnya tinggi menjulang.

" _Hyung_?" Jungkook merendahkan tubuhnya agar sejajar dengan wajah Yoongi. Dan Yoongi mengutuk untuk itu.

"Kau tidak merindukanku? Ah, hatiku sakit." Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya dan melihat itu membuat sebuah senyuman terukir diwajah Yoongi.

"Tentu saja aku merindukanmu, Adikku." Yoongi segera memeluk Jungkook dengan gemas, mengusak rambut Adiknya yang masih terasa halus seperti biasa.

Jungkook membalas pelukan Yoongi, terkekeh senang disaat Yoongi mendaratkan kecupan singkat di pelipisnya. "Nah, ayo pulang. _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ menunggu dirumah."

Ketika Jungkook menarik lengannya, Yoongi bisa merasakan betapa kuatnya genggaman Jungkook, Adiknya, yang dulu hanya bisa menggenggam dua buah jari Yoongi dan mungkin sekarang Jungkook bisa saja menggapai sepasang pergelangan tangan Yoongi dengan hanya menggunakan satu tangan.

Adiknya benar-benar bertumbuh dengan pesat, apa Yoongi tidak pernah menyadarinya?

"Hey, biar aku yang membawa mobilnya, Jungkook!"

.

.

.

.

.

" _Eomma_ , besok buatkan aku Pie Susu, ya."

Yoongi tengah bermanjaan dengan Ibunya hari ini. Jungkook dan Ayahnya sedang pergi bermain Golf dan ini benar-benar membuat Yoongi terkejut setengah mati. Karena Jungkook yang dulu bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana cara memegang tongkat _Golf_ yang benar, ditambah Ibunya bilang jika Jungkook sekarang sangat lihai bermain _Golf_ seperti ayahnya sekarang. Sebenarnya Yoongi melewatkan berapa banyak keajaiban tentang Adiknya satu ini.

"Tentu saja," Ibunya tertawa renyah dan Yoongi sangat menyukainya. "Apa di UK kau tidak pernah memakannya, hm?"

Bibir Yoongi mengerucut lucu. "Mereka mempunyainya, tapi _Eomma_ membuatnya lebih baik dari mereka."

"Kau bisa sekali merayu, Yoongi-ya." Yoongi tertawa kecil ketika jemari Ibunya mencubit gemas kedua pipinya. Ah, Yoongi sangat menyukai saat-saat seperti ini.

Yoongi menerawang kedepan, kearah jejeran foto yang berdiri diatas meja hias. Fotonya sewaktu kecil menggendong Jungkook di belakang punggungnya. Yoongi tersenyum, di foto itu wajah menangis Jungkook ketara sekali terlihat. Ia mengingat Jungkook jatuh saat belajar main sepeda dan Adiknya menangis sangat keras karena lututnya yang lecet. Yoongi sebagai kakak yang baik menghampiri Jungkook yang menangis dipelukan Ayahnya. Berkata 'Tidak apa Jungkook-ah, itu hanya luka kecil' dan menggendongnya di punggung kecilnya. Saat itu Yoongi berhasil menghentikan tangisan Jungkook.

" _Eomma_ ," yang dipanggil hanya bergumam dan memainkan helaian rambut Yoongi yang sedang berbaring di pangkuannya.

"Kenapa Jungkook berubah?"

Pertanyaan Yoongi membuat Ibunya mengerutkan keningnya. Setelahnya menepuk-nepuk kepala Yoongi dengan perlahan dan membuat anak sulungnya itu menaikkan pandangannya.

"Kau ini," Ibunya menyentil pelan kening Yoongi. "Pubertas, tentu Jungkook mengalami perubahan fisiknya. Kau pasti kaget melihat tubuhnya yang tinggi itu bukan?" dan diakhiri dengan tawa bangga seorang Ibu.

"Jungkook juga sering pergi ke _Gym_ setiap minggu. Ah, anakku yang satu itu benar-benar keren."

Yoongi hampir tersedak mendengarnya. Apa-apaan?! _Gym_?!

" _Eomma_.. tidak bercanda 'kan?" Yoongi bertanya seraya mendudukkan dirinya menghadap sang Ibu.

"Tentu saja tidak, kau tidak lihat bisepnya? Sangat berbeda denganmu yang kurus ini." Ibunya menggoda dengan menyetil lengan kurus Yoongi dan setelahnya tertawa ketika melihat wajah Yoongi yang ditekuk.

"Aku tidak percaya ini.."

"Uwah, aku lelah sekali, _Eomma_ aku mau air lemon."

Yoongi hampir mengumpat kata kasar ketika Jungkook tiba-tiba datang dan memeluk lehernya dari arah belakang sofa. Ia menoleh kebelakang dan bertemu tatap dengan Jungkook. Kemudian matanya melebar ketika melihat luka lecet di pelipis Jungkook.

"Astaga, kau bermain _Golf_ atau berkelahi?" Yoongi sepenuhnya menghadap Jungkook, kedua tangannya menggapai wajah Jungkook dan memeriksa bagian lain yang mungkin saja juga terdapat lecet kecil.

"Jungkook terlalu bersemangat berlari untuk mengambil bola yang menggelinding jauh, dan ia ikut menggelinding." Ayahnya menjelaskan dan setelahnya tertawa.

"Sudah, sudah." Ibunya berdiri, berjalan kearah dapur. "Yoongi-ya, tolong obati luka Jungkook. _Eomma_ akan membawa air lemonnya ke kamar."

.

.

.

"Kau.. benar-benar.."

Yoongi menghela nafasnya, menatap Jungkook yang dengan tenang meminum air lemonnya setelah Yoongi selesai mengobati luka lecetnya. Terdapat plester Kumamon hitam kesukaan Yoongi di pelipis Jungkook sekarang.

" _Appa_ menyuruhmu mengambilnya dan kau ikut mengelinding bersama bolanya, pft." Yoongi menahan tawanya, membayangkan Jungkook mengelinding di lapangan dengan pasrah.

Jungkook menaruh gelasnya di atas meja kecil yang berada di samping ranjangnya. "Itu bola kesayangan _Appa_ , katanya ada tanda tangan pemain terkenalnya disana. Tapi aku tidak melihatnya, pasti _Appa_ mengerjaiku."

Tawa Yoongi lepas saat itu juga. Ayahnya ini memang senang sekali mengerjai Jungkook dari dulu, dan itu adalah kebahagiaan tersendiri untuk Yoongi.

Jungkook ikut tertawa, mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Yoongi dan setelahnya menumpukan kepalanya pada pundak Kakaknya. Tawa Yoongi terhenti begitu saja, entah kenapa suasana menjadi canggung dan mata Yoongi menatap liar segela penjuru kamar Jungkook.

Tidak, jangan seperti ini. kenapa harus canggung? Mereka selalu melakukan ini dulu, kenapa Yoongi harus gugup? Demi apa pun, ini Adiknya!

Tatapan Yoongi terhenti pada telinga Jungkook dan matanya melebar mendapati dua buah _piercing_ di telinga kanannya.

"Min Jungkook!" Yoongi mendorong bahu Jungkook dan membuat pemuda itu terjungkal kebawah ranjangnya sendiri.

"Siapa yang membolehkanmu menindik telingamu, hah?!" Yoongi merangkak dan setelah itu menarik telinga kanan Jungkook yang masih terduduk di lantai.

"A-aduh.." Jungkook meringis, mencoba menarik tangan Yoongi dari telinga malangnya. " _Eomma_ dan _Appa_ membolehkanku, lagi pula _hyung_ juga memakainya."

Yoongi mendengus, melepaskan telinga Jungkook dari jemarinya tersebut. Tepat saat itu Jungkook melompat ke atas ranjang, tepat disamping Yoongi. Dan Yoongi hanya membiarkannya ketika Jungkook menjadikan pahanya sebagai bantalan.

"Oh, iya." Yoongi menyapukan helaian rambut Jungkook dengan lembut. " _Eomma_ bilang setiap minggu kau pergi ke _Gym_?"

"Benar!" Jungkook menjawab dengan nada bersemangat. "Coba pegang bisepku, kau akan terkejut, _hyung_!"

Jungkook menaikan sebelah lengannya, menyuruh Yoongi untuk menyentuh bisepnya yang terlihat sangat kekar bahkan Yoongi tidak perlu memegangnya untuk memastikan. Tetapi karena ini permintaan Adik kecilnya, Yoongi sudah pasti mengabulkan keinginannya.

Jemari Yoongi memeijit lengan Jungkook, kepalanya hanya mengangguk-angguk merasakan bagaiman Jungkook sengaja menunjukkan otot-otot yang telah diperolehnya dari berolahraga di _Gym_.

"Hebat, bukan?"

"Hebat, kalau begitu kau harus mengajariku agar mendapatkan bisep seperti ini."

Mendengar itu Jungkook langsung mendudukkan dirinya, menghadap Yoongi dengan mata yang melebar dan kepalanya menggeleng. "Tidak, aku tidak mau mengajarimu."

Pelipis Yoongi berkedut tidak suka. "Kenapa?" kedua lengannya menyilang di depan dada.

Jungkook menggeser duduknya agar lebih mendekat kearah Kakaknya. "Karena, _hyung_." Menggantung ucapannya dan Jungkook menempelkan kening mereka bersamaan.

"Aku tidak mau ada perubahan dalam dirimu."

Keadaan menjadi hening. Pandangan Yoongi hanya tertuju pada senyuman Jungkook.

Curang. Kalau begitu kenapa dirinya berubah begitu banyak? Kemana Jungkook-nya yang kecil, pendek, dan manis?

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook melempar kertas yang telah ia remat kearah temannya yang sedang mengerjakan tugas. Dan temannya hanya meringis dan memberikan tatapan membunuh untuk Jungkook. Mereka sedang mengerjakan tugas kelompok di kediam Jungkook. Jimin dan Taehyung yang memaksa sebenarnya, mereka bilang ingin melihat Kakaknya yang sudah pulang kerumah.

Jungkook tidak mau setuju, tetapi kedua temannya itu sudah lebih dulu menarik tangannya ke arah rumah Jungkook. Dan disinilah mereka, Jimin dan Taehyung yang mengerjakan tugas sedangkan Jungkook dengan santainya hanya mengawasi kedua temannya itu. Katanya 'ini rumahku, jadi terserah apa yang ingin kulakukan'.

"Mana _hyung_ -mu, Kook? Kau bilang dia manis." Setelah itu gumpalan kertas mendarat indah diwajah Jimin karena perkataannya itu.

"Tidak untuk dilihat, Yoongi- _hyung_ bisa kaget melihat wajah kalian berdua."

"Dasar pelit, Yoongi- _hyung_ pasti kesulitan mempunyai Adik sepertimu." Sekarang Taehyung yang mendapatkan gumpalan kertas di wajahnya.

"Berisik, selesaikan saja tugasnya."

Jimin dan Taehyung saling bertatapan lalu menatap tajam kearah Jungkook dengan tidak bersahabat. Mereka mengambil kertas yang sebelumnya Jungkook lempar, dan dalam hitungan ketiga mereka berbarengan melemparkan gumpalan kertas itu kearah Jungkook tanpa ampun.

"Ya ampun, kukira kalian sedang mengerjakan tugas?"

Suara Yoongi menghentikan pergerakan Jungkook yang hampir saja menggapai leher kedua temannya itu. Mereka bertiga berbarengan menoleh kesumber suara dan setelahnya tertawa canggung. Membenahi pakaian dan Jungkook segera menghampiri Yoongi yang berdiri dengan nampan yang terdapat tiga gelas jus jeruk di atasnya.

"Halo, Yoongi-hyung!" Jimin dan Taehyung berbarengan menyapa Yoongi yang dijawab dengan sebuah senyuman simple. Jungkook mengambil nampan itu dari tangan Yoongi.

"Untuk kami?" pertanyaan yang sebenarnya tidak perlu ditanyakan oleh Jungkook. Yoongi mengangguk.

"Ya, dan aku harap kau ikut membantu temanmu ketimbang mencekik mereka." Yoongi berkata sambil berlalu pergi, sebelumnya melambaikan tangannya pada Jimin dan Taehyung yang langsung mereka balas juga.

Jungkook tertawa paksa, ia berbalik dan mendapati kedua temannya dengan tidak sopan menaiki kedua kaki mereka keatas meja.

"Giliranmu, kami lelah mengerjakannya."

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook mematikan televisi ketika jam telah menunjukkan tengah malam. Ia merenggangkan kedua tangannya keatas, merasa sangat pegal karena sedari tadi menonton film kesukaannya tapa bergerak dari posisinya.

Jungkook menoleh kebelakang ketika mendengar suara derap langkah kaki yang mendekat kearah ruang tengah, setelahnya tersenyum ketika melihat Yoongi dengan mata yang setengah terbuka menghampirinya. Mendudukkan dirinya disamping Jungkook dan menutup matanya setelah itu.

"Terbangun, _hyung_?"

Yoongi membuka matanya, mengerjapkannya sebentar sebelum menatap Jungkook tepat dimatanya. "Ya, dan kau terlalu kencang dengan volumenya." Yoongi tersenyum ketika mendengar Jungkook tertawa.

"Maaf telah membangunkanmu." Jungkook melingkarkan lengannya pada bahu Yoongi, menariknya agar lebih mendekat.

"Hm," kepala Yoongi dengan nyaman bersandar pada pundak Jungkook. "Ayo tidur."

Jungkook bergumam, kepalanya mengadah keatas seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Ia ingat dulu Yoongi sering sekali memangkunya dan memberikan ciuman sebelum tidur. Jungkook rasa ia menginginkannya malam ini. Sudah lama semenjak Yoongi berkuliah di UK, mereka tidak pernah melakukan ritual ini lagi dan jujur saja Jungkook merindukannya.

" _Hyung_ , kau ingat ritual malam kita?" Jungkook mulai bertanya, membuat Yoongi mengadahkan kepalanya untuk menatap Jungkook.

Yoongi tentu mengingatnya. Jungkook sewaktu kecil akan merengek tidak bisa tidur jika Yoongi belum memberikannya ciuman selamat malam. Maka Yoongi akan menaruhnya dipangkuannya dan beberikan ciuman polos di wajah Jungkook.

Dan jungkook memintanya sekarang? Disaat mereka sudah sebesar ini? Yang benar saja.

"Aku mengingatnya, lalu?" Yoongi dapat melihat Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya, membuat Yoongi merasa bersalah, sedikit.

"Kau tau aku tidak bisa tidur jika kau belum memberiku ciuman selamat malam." Lagi, Jungkook semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Yoongi memutarkan bola matanya, menjauhkan dirinya dari pundak Jungkook. "Kau sudah sebesar ini, ya ampun. Sudah sana, tidur."

Yoongi beranjak dari duduknya, dengan segera melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi ruang tengah, juga menjauhi Jungkook. Tetapi tentu saja Adiknya ini tidak akan membiarkan Yoongi pergi begitu saja, maka ia menarik kuat lengan Yoongi yang membuat Kakaknya terjatuh diatas pangkuannya.

Mata Yoongi melebar. Jungkook tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Jangan bercanda.." Yoongi mengalihkan pandangannya. Kesegala arah, asalkan jangan mata Jungkook. Tidak tahukah ia bahwa Yoongi setengah mati berusaha mengontrol wajahnya yang memanas.

"Ayolah, _hyung_. Kita sering melakukan ini, tidak akan ada yang berubah."

Dengan itu Yoongi menatap Jungkook. Keadaan beberapa menit hanya diselimuti dengan keheningan, hanya terdengar suara deru nafas ari keduanya, juga jarum jam yang terus berdetak menjadi musik mereka didalam ruangan ini.

"Kau tidak mengerti."

Jungkook mengerutkan keningnya bingung mendengar penuturan tersebut. Yoongi sendiri tengah menundukkan kepalanya. Melihat itu Jungkook hanya bisa menghela nafasnya, ia menyadari perubahan sifat Yoongi semenjak kepulangannya dari luar negeri. Dan perubahan itu berlaku padanya, tentu itu membuat Jungkook bertanya-tanya; apa ia melakukan kesalahan sehingga Yoongi menghindarinya?

" _Hyung_ , kau menghindariku?"

"Bukan! Bukan begitu.."

Yoongi refleks langsung mengadahkan pandangannya. Hatinya berdenyut sakit ketika melihat pandangan Jungkook yang terlihat sendu menusuk maniknya. Ini salahnya. Jungkook hanya ingin bermanjaan dengan Yoongi, seperti dulu, seperti masa kecil mereka. Tapi Yoongi seenaknya menghindari Jungkook hanya karena ia melihat banyak perubahan dari Adik kecilnya ini.

"Maaf jika kau merasa seperti itu, Jungkook-ah. Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk menghindarimu-"

"Lalu kenapa? Sikapmu membuatku bingung, _hyung_."

Yoongi terdiam, pertanyaan Jungkook menusuk hatinya. Ia dapat merasakan bagaimana sakitnya hati itu ketika Jungkook berbicara, matanya memancarkan kesedihan yang begitu ketara. Dan itu berhasil membuat Yoongi memeluk erat Adiknya.

"Dengar, aku hanya merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Aku juga tidak ingin menghindarimu, tapi tubuhku melakukan semaunya."

Jungkook membalas pelukan Yoongi dengan erat, menyerukkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher Yoongi. Dengan rakus menghirup wangi yang mneguar itu untuk masuk kedalam paru-parunya.

"Kau tumbuh begitu cepat dan pesat, kau tidak tahu aku sempat tidak mengenalmu ketika dibandara. Kau tidak tahu seberapa kagetnya aku mengetahui bahwa kau sekarang sudah mahir membawa mobil, juga bermain _Golf_. Bagaimana kau menghabiskan setiap minggu di _Gym._ Tubuhmu yang tinggi menjulang, juga bisepmu, astaga kau benar-benar membuatku pangling. Apakah ini Adik kecilku?"

Keadaan menjadi hening, Yoongi berekspetasi Jungkook akan marah padanya. Tetapi tawa renyah yang memenuhi ruangan tengah menjadi jawaban dari ketakutan Yoongi. Maka ia melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Jungkook dengan pandangan bingung.

"Ke-kenapa?"

Jungkook menghentikan tawanya, menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya. Sungguh alasan Yoongi terdengar sangat lucu sekarang.

"Sekarang dengarkan aku, _hyung_." Jungkook menggapai dagu Yoongi, membuat Yoongi yang sebelumnya tengah menatap kesamping bertemu tatap dengan manik Jungkook.

"Aku tidak mungkin selamanya menjadi Adik kecilmu. Aku tidak akan selamanya meminta pertolonganmu seperti saat aku masih kecil. Aku tidak akan selamanya menjadikanmu tameng perlindunganku. Aku tidak akan selamanya duduk dipangkuanmu."

Jungkook mengakhiri penjelasannya dengan senyuman menenangkan. Yoongi yang berada di pangkuannya hanya mengerjapkan matanya, masih mencerna setiap deret perkataan Jungkook. Dan saat itulah ia menyadari, bahwa seharusnya ia memang harus menerima perubahan Jungkook. Karena walaupun Jungkook melewati banyak perubahan, ia tetap Adik kecilnya.

Yoongi tertawa pelan. "Aku mengerti."

Jungkook tersenyum, memajukan wajahnya untuk mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di kedua pipi Kakaknya, membuat Yoongi terkekeh geli.

"Dan biarkan aku memegang janjimu sekarang," Jungkook membenarkan Yoongi dipangkuannya terlebih dahulu.

Kedua alis Yoongi bertemu, tidak mengerti maksud Jungkook. "Janji? Janji apa?"

Jungkook tersenyum simpul, mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Yoongi untuk berbisik disana.

"Aku berjanji akan menjagamu selamanya."

Janji yang Yoongi buat dengan Ibunya.

Yoongi berusaha keras untuk menahan matanya yang bisa kapan saja mengerluarkan setetes air mtanya dari sana. Dengan gemas Yoongi memeluk leher Jungkook, mengusap sayang surai lembut Adiknya. Adiknya yang sudah bertumbuh besar.

"Tepati janjimu itu. Jangan mengecewakan _Eomma_." Yoongi memperingati, memberi jarak antara kedua wajah mereka dan bertatapan dengan Jungkook.

Jungkook mengangguk pasti. Dengan bibir yang mengulas sebuah senyuman, Jungkook mendaratkan kecupan manis pada bibir Yoongi. Memberitahunya sebuah kasih sayang dalam perbuatannya ini. Dan Yoongi tentu saja membalasnya, membalas ucapan kasih sayang Jungkook dengan perbuatan yang sama.

Dengan tautan yang terlepas dari keduanya, Yoongi mengulas senyuman penuh diwajahnya, ikut membawa senyum diwajah Jungkook.

"Nah, ayo sekarang tidur."

.

.

.

.

 _ **THE END**_

.

.

.

.

Hutangnya udah selesai ya wahai **Byun Reka** senpaiii

POKOKNYA AKU MAU MINTA GANTI BIKININ FENFIK TAESOBI. TITIK/?

BUAT INI TUH BUTUH TENAGA YANG SUPER, BERUSAHA KERAS BUAT GA BAYANGIN SETIAP ADEGAN BIAR FIC INI JADI. KARENA KALAU DIBAYANGIN BAKAL AMBYAR

AKU SAYANG KAMU, KA REKA, MUAAH :* maaf ya kalau ga sesuai ekspetasi :"

Ini fic terpanjang yang pernah aku buat, wow -_- don't mind the typo

Udah itu aja. Thank you for reading. I love you all and review please?

 _ **\- minyunghei**_


End file.
